Her Beautiful Voice
by Pari forever ft
Summary: Because when she sang, she took the world by a storm. For reasons unknown, Lucy does not wish to sing in her own band. With Natsu as the new manager, will the mysteries unveil? -Natsu&Lucy #ON HIATUS#
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be writing now and all since by exams are going on but I really had to write this story at any cost! So here I go…..**

_**Her beautiful voice**_

A beautiful girl walked down the dark and scary hallway of the mansion. Tears were falling from her pretty chocolate brown eyes. Her blonde hair was open and messed up. For her, her life was over and messed up. She had nothing left for her to care, no one left to love. All was over and doomed. Her dress was torn in some places showing the struggle she had been through. Her hands lay on her side not bothering to wipe her tears. She stopped in front of a door, kicked it open and entered the room. The room was pretty much empty except for a table that stood in the centre of the room. On it was a small, shiny, metallic object …. A revolver.

She picked it up from the table, her eyes now emotionless and dry. Outside the dark and creepy mansion was a peaceful atmosphere and silence. The wind rustled through the trees on the night of the full moon which shone like a glittering diamond in the night sky. The beauty of nature was breath taking.

The lilies that were spread throughout the garden swung with the wind and seemed like humming a sad tune. 'it was the perfect scenario for death' ….. Or so she thought.

She entered the roof closing the doors behind her. She looked at the sky with the revolver in hand. She felt the cool wind touch her body teasingly. She closed her eyes and felt the wind, the skies, the trees, and the nature like she never had before. She lifted a revolver to her head, ready to pull the trigger any minute now.

"stars and constellations allow me to leave this world forever….. I have done great sins but I ask for forgiveness …"

The door of the terrace was kicked open by a raven haired man stopping her from speaking anymore. He ran towards her in a desperate attempt to stop her.

Boom! The deafening sound of the gun engulfed the night. The trigger had been pulled!

.

.

.

.

Lucy lay there in her brother's arms. She watched the moon shine in his eyes that were filled with fear. Fear for her. She shall remember that night forever. The night he saved her. Gray had caught her in time and moved the gun away from her hand which shot an empty shot on the ground. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he yelled at her,

"Are you crazy? You must stay in this world and be strong! Your beautiful voice will give you the courage to do so! Never and I mean NEVER will you attempt to kill yourself!"

She nodded at her brother and pressed her head to his chest, soon her breathing evened and she fell into deep sleep. Gray sighed and picked her up. He carried her out of the mansion, back home.

**I promise this is a nalu story and there are no character deaths in this story. Why did Lucy try to kill herself? What must be the reason? Stay tuned to find out! Please, please, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with a new chapter! I am really happy cause today was the last exam and my vacation started! I was pretty excited to write this chapter. Please review….**

She squirmed in her sleep. She could feel the sunlight coming from a nearby source. 'It's probably the window…..' she thought. Half awake now, she thought out loud, "the sunlight feels so warm, the bed is pretty comfy too. Mhmm I can smell some tasty cookies too. Wait what?! Sunlight, bed, cookies?!" She woke up with a start and opened her eyes wide in confusion. Light engulfed her eyes as she covered them with her hands. When she finally got adjusted to her surroundings, she blinked in disbelief when she saw the room she was in. it was a beautiful bedroom filled with various luxuries and necessities. It looked like it was some princess's room. The walls were colored purple, white and light blue just how she liked and she was currently sitting on a queen sized bed. 'When the hell did I get here?' she thought. She moved to the side, to get up and she saw a glass of lemonade and a note on the side table.

"Your new clothes are in the dresser. Get ready and fresh. Breakfast is ready", was written on the note.

The events of last night came crashing down on her. The gun…the roof…the breath taking scenario….gray. it all dawned on her now. Apparently gray had brought her to his house when she fell asleep in his arms and let her sleep in one of the rooms. Wait one of the rooms? How rich was this guy?

Gray wasn't actually her brother to begin with. Their bond was not by blood but by love and care. They had that bond of brother-sister for years now.

"I miss you already lily…." She muttered and got up to change.

After a long steamy bath in the big bath tub, she got dressed into the clothes that were on the dresser. It was a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts. She went down the stairs to the dining table. She was greeted by and old man who she assumed was the butler. The man bowed down to her and spoke,

"Good morning madam. Your breakfast is ready."

"Good morning to you too sir. Thank you I would love the breakfast served." she answered.

The man started cutting some fruits. She looked around wondering where gray was. Just then the plate of fruits, freshly made sandwiches and orange juice was kept in front of her by the butler. 'Looks like some diet food' she thought.

"I thought I was having cookies and coffee for breakfast", she thought out loud.

"Well master said to not let you eat any of those items." The butler answered

"But why?" she asked

"I have no idea ma'am but master was muttering something about dieting"

"I should have known…." She muttered

"What?" the old man asked not catching what she was saying.

"Oh nothing. Thank you for the meal!" and with that she started eating her meal.

"By the way sir, where exactly is that bastard Gray?!" she asked politely which turned to not so politely in the end..

"Master left hours earlier for some work, my lady"

Just as if on cue, Gray entered through the front door with lots of shopping bags in his hands. Apparently new clothes for her, she guessed.

"Talking about me guys?" he said flashing a grin

"Care to tell me why you brought me here last night and not home? And why the hell am I being given diet food for breakfast and not some cookies with a hot cup of coffee like I always have?"

"Where else would I bring you other than here? This is your home now. You'll live here now. There's no way you are sleeping in that creepy mansion alone. For all I know you could try suicide again. So from now on I am not going to let you be alone at all."

"Oh no no no I love my privacy no thank you. I'll live in some apartment but no way will I live here"

"Don't be stupid little sister. With my strength I am not going to let you go anywhere."

"Fine" she snickered. He was right, against him she had no chance of running away.

"And as for your second question, you should be eating healthy foods if you want to keep that hot body of yours in shape", he said nonchalantly

"Did you just call me fat?!" she said with a bit playful anger

"No I called you hot, you are the one calling yourself fat sweet sister. Wait does that mean I can call you fatty sister now?" he said teasingly.

"Oh! Shut up" she grunted.

**Done done done! Please support my other story, 'Juvia's new outfit' and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. It feels so good that its holiday before the new school year. I am going to update so much now! Anyway please support my other story "Juvia's new outfit" and answer the poll on my bio!**

"Rejoin the band Lucy!" gray said

"No!"

"Sing for the band!"

"Never!"

"Just come back to the band!"

"Not happening"

For two days now Gray had been trying to convince Lucy back into the band that they had created long ago. It was called 'Angels and Demons'. When they were in high school five of them had decided to create this band. Surprisingly this group got famous to an international level. But after their high school years the band had split up much to the fans disappointment because each of them wanted to pursue their individual goals in life. The band members had kept their real names a secret to the rest of the world and had performed in disguises. Lucy because of her beautiful voice had become their vocalist by the name of angel. Now the band wanted to regroup and take the world by storm but that was not possible without Lucy who was constantly denying it.

"Why are you so reluctant Lucy? You were the one who had brought us together. Don't run away now!" gray yelled at her.

"Because lily is dead! She loved to see me sing and now …." Tears flowed from her eyes as she yelled, "she is dead because I was too weak and couldn't protect her! …I heard the gun shot gray not you! You won't even understand something like this. It was my entire fault! I killed her! My weakness killed her!" she fell to her knees crying.

"Lily is not dead Lucy! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" gray yelled at the crying figure.

"We never found her body I know! But even if she is alive she is somewhere unknown! And I am at fault for this! Her family….they suffered because of me!"

"You need to move on."

"I don't want-"

"You will! For lily!"

"But…" she began, looking up at gray

"Do you think she would want you to messed up like this? Do you think someone as good hearted as lily would want you to cry?" he yelled angrily.

"Yes but…"

"So stop crying and get up. Get up for her!" the anger in his voice was gone. He spoke to her more soothingly and helped her up to her feet, "come on now stop crying and grow strong little sister"

She stood up and hugged him for a few seconds. Finally she broke apart and answered,

"Fine I will rejoin the band but I have one condition…."

"And what may that be?"

"No one will ever here my voice again and I shall never speak to anyone unless it's you!"

**Ok guys here was the chapter. Lily is not an OC but a hidden name for one of the characters. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back people! From now on I will try to update every Saturday. I'm sorry I cannot update every day like I used to because of some complications with my parents. I really feel like crawling into a hole and crying right now. Everyone has started being mean to me and I feel so alone. It feels so bad being ignored… anyway lets cheer up because the next chapter is here!**

Lucy and Gray walked into the room filled with a few number of people talking and chatting excitedly. On seeing the duo enter the people suddenly stopped talking and looked at them. Suddenly a short, blue haired girl ran towards Lucy and engulfed her into a bear hug. After breaking the hug the girl said,

"It's been so long Lu-Chan! I've missed you so much!"

The girl who hugged Lucy just now is Levy. They were best friends back in school. After high school the two hadn't met her once because she had gone studying abroad in Spain while Lucy had remained in Magnolia to complete her studies. It was wonderful how many things the two had in common. Both of them loved reading books a lot and often used to suggest each other different books to read. But that was I the past. A lot had changed for Lucy now. She just stood there not saying a word, her eyes distant and watering up.

Then came a few more people and surrounded her. Each of them was happy to see this particular Blondie after so many years. Each of them started talking and asking questions to her continuously. They were her friends after all:

"How is it been Lucy?" Lisanna asked. Lisanna was like the others a friend to Lucy since high school.

"It's been so much time…. You've grown so pretty" said Mirajane. Sure Mira was a friend but she was also a member of their former band and like a sister to all. But of course she was mainly Lisanna's real big sister.

"Nice to see you again Blondie" said Laxus. Laxus was Mira's boyfriend and one of Lucy's friends.

"Tch you're alive" was all Gajeel said. Gajeel like Mira was also a member of their former band and Levy's boyfriend. He seemed mean from the outside but was very kind in person.

"I never knew I would be so happy to see you again" said Erza and her boyfriend Jellal, another member of their former band just nodded his head in agreement.

"Airies is the best girlfriend ever but you are so pretty my Princess" Loke said.

Lucy looked at them but didn't answer, her eyes seemed distant. Actually they were fixed on the guy standing at the corner of the room, his back leaning at the wall, his hands folded. The guy had pink spiky hair, toned muscles, and a very cheerful grin. He was looking at her smiling sweetly. Levy saw the direction, in which Lucy was looking and explained,

"That is our new manager, Natsu Dragneel! He is the one who wants us to change our band's name to Fairy Tail! Isn't the name great? Our new band name! That is if it's okay with you….."

But Lucy didn't answer at all. Everybody waited for a word to come out of Lucy's mouth but that never happened. She looked at gray pleadingly who nodded and said,

"Lucy ….. has decided not to speak or sing ever again. If the band still continues, she will play the guitar and Mira or any one of us will sing."

Every one stood agape unable to let it all sink in. after a few minutes of awkward silence, levy went up to Lucy who by then had sat on a chair and said,

"Why would you do that Lu-Chan?"

Lucy beckoned Gray to come to her and spoke in his ear. After listening Gray asked her, "are you sure?" and she nodded in response.

Gray sighed and cleared his throat loudly gaining everybody's attention. He spoke sternly, his voice filled with slight pain,

"She wants to tell you the truth"

**And over! Please review. That's the only thing that can ever make me feel better. Also I need a beta reader for this story because I am starting to think this story sucks. Like literally! It's not as interesting as I want it to be. So if any of you know a bet or would like to beta read this story, please pm me!**


End file.
